


Man's Best Friend

by mayclub



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Play, Ass Play, Bottom Oh Sehun, Consensual Kink, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Twinks, dont report me to the cops, first time knotting, top vivi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayclub/pseuds/mayclub
Summary: Sehun is in heat and Vivi is in a rut I don't need to say much more.
Relationships: oh sehun / vivi, vivihun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the most sickening bitch I know, Zhengyi <3

Vivi had been stuck inside for a week now. It was the beginning of spring - primal time for fucking but his twink refused to open the curtains, let alone leave, depressed over yet another old man who refused his bussy in favour of their wife and kids. He watched as Sehun lay on the floor stomach down, head in his folded arms and ass Presented. The dog couldn't help but roll his soulless rat-like eyes.

He knew Sehun was in heat, and he himself was in a vicious rut. The two desperately needed sex but with no ugly old man or trip to the dog park coming anytime soon it seemed unlikely. Unless it wasn't. Vivi stood from his place on the sofa and jumped onto the floor. He hopped up onto Sehun's back and sniffed around his ass. The smell of the omega's slick was sickly sweet, it made the dog's knot twitch. He dug his wet nose deeper between the man's cheeks. He shook a bit, which Vivi took as meaning to get off, but to his surprise Sehun was readjusting so he opened further for the dog to go deeper.

Sehun was taken aback by his actions. He was used to Vivi walking over him and invading his personal space but the feeling of the dog pressing his sweats further into his crack made him yearn for more. The friction was pleasurable, especially as he was already sensitive. He decided to take it further. He got up, enough that Vivi gently slid off and pulled down his sweats revealing his semi-hard horse cock. The dog tilted his head curiously, his tongue sticking out as it did whenever he was hungry. This gave him an idea.

Sehun returned from the kitchen with a can of wet food. He cracked it open and with his fingers began to spread it around his hole. It was cold at first but as he worked it with his fingers he realized it was similar to lube. He lay down again and without hesitation Vivi was back. The dog licked along the inside of Sehun's ass once to test it. It made him lurch forward a bit, surprised by how soft the canine's tongue felt there. Then Vivi went to town babey. The dog started to eat Sehun out on the living room floor. His tongue was big and soft, it touched every booty cell and as the food depleted he was even more aggressive to get the last bit. The force would send his tongue into the twinks hole - precum began dripping from the tip of Sehun's now massive boner. He heard a small moan escape his lips and knew there was no stopping now.

Vivi was in pure ecstasy. Now that he knew Sehun was in, he decided to take it further. He moved from his hole and pawed under his pelvis, trying to show he wanted him to rise to his knees. Sehun complied and Vivi crawled underneath his body, rolling onto his back so Sehun's cock was hovering over his mouth. He let out a bark, and at that signal he lowered his cock into the dogs mouth. His shaft slid along his tongue until he felt the tip in his throat. Sehun was slow at first, then quickened the pace. "Do you like when daddy mouth fucks you?", he moaned. Vivi took every inch as his unsheathed knot ached. " _Yes daddy, your cock tastes so good"._

Sehun was throat fucking his dog. He thought the canine's sharp teeth might get in the way but the slight pain made him feel submissive. He felt like he could cum at any moment but knew he hadn't had everything he wanted yet. He was still so needy. He pulled his cock out, dripping in slobber. Vivi's knot caught his eye, it was shining bright pink and he knew he wanted to please his alpha. 

Vivi was ready. Sehun looked at him with eyes saying he was nothing but a hole. The dog moved, mounting his owner. Sehun pried open his cheeks to expose his tight little omega hole. Vivi slid his knot inside, it was so warm and molded perfecting around his member. He started thrusting fast - his stroke game was small but he was a dog, after all. Sehun didn't care, he was finally being topped by an alpha who wanted him just as much as he needed them. He began jerking himself off as Vivi let out barks of excitement. 

With every thrust they both edged closer until they could no longer hold on. Sehun yelled out as him cum load blew all over his carpet. Vivi creampied the twinks bussy, pulling out slowly to watch his hot dog seed spilling out. Sehun collapsed in a heap, sweat dripping from his body. With what was left of his energy, Vivi began licking up the remnants of their intercourse. It tasted better than any kibble he'd ever had. Once he finished he snuggled up next to his owner. The two lay together, a mess of sweat, cum, fur and bliss. 

___________________________________________________

If you made it this far you're honestly no better than me and I'll see you in hell 


End file.
